


It's a Sweet Life

by iampotterlocked242



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bad Puns, Fluff, I don't really know how to frost cakes so I apologize if this is extremely unrealistic, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iampotterlocked242/pseuds/iampotterlocked242
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawamura Daichi runs out of the essential ingredient for his big project. He seeks help from the rival bakery across the street, run by the charming Kuroo Tetsurou. Rival Bakeries AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bakagou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakagou/gifts).



Complete with the cacophony of a destructive thunderstorm, the deadline of his looming project, and the discomfort of his wet shirt, Daichi knew the day was going to go _fabulously_. To top it all off, he was out of flour. He ran around his quaint shop, searching for the box that could possibly change his life forever.

 

 _The wedding’s in two days, and my flour is gone. Great!_ His mind fumed, and after disarranging his shelves of cooking supplies, he gave up. Daichi plopped into a nearby chair while putting tired hands over his face.

_I can't mess this cake up. It'll ruin their wedding!_

 

Previous to his current situation, _Sweet Buns_ was just a simple bakery passed down from Daichi’s father. Customers loved the olden look of the oak furniture and the abundance of grandfather clocks, but not all of _Sweet Buns_ was archaic. Daichi had a gift of coming up with new ideas for cakes and pastries, and the shop was usually filled with hungry customers  yearning for a bite. Business was great, until the competition moved in.

 

Across the street was _Cool Cat Cakes_ , and although the name sounded ridiculous, it gained a lot of attention. It was a brand new shop, with pastel tables and chairs that deserved to be in a dollhouse, and it broadcasted a friendly exterior. The grinning, rosy cat mascot was unmistakable from miles away, and people started to line up right outside the door. _Cool Cat Cakes_ was known for beautiful designs, as Daichi had seen cakes covered in icy lace, shiny baubles, and chains of faux gold. He never tried any of the cakes, but the aesthetics were ranked much higher than Daichi’s simple shop. Daichi began to despise the stupid smiling symbol.

 

One day, Daichi had received a call from a couple. They said that they wanted to try his cakes, and after having them come over and taste-test his cakes, the nice couple immediately hired him. His job was to make a two tiered wedding cake, and he would be given over a thousand dollars. It was an immediate yes from the young baker, but now he knew the stress of such an important job.

 

Daichi wearily glanced at _Cool Cat Cakes_ across the street, and for once, he did not see any customers. He wondered if the owner had any flour, and then he had an idea.

 _Maybe I can go over and ask them…_ He pondered, _Since there isn't any customers, there wouldn't be a big rush, right?_

 

After conjuring the image of an angry bridezilla in his mind, Daichi definitely knew he had no choice. Throwing on a warm sweatshirt and a poncho, Daichi locked the shop.

 

“You'll be good, alright?” He patted the door as if it were an old friend, and he went on his way.

 

Even if the walk took less than a minute, Daichi felt like it took an hour. The pouring rain fell onto his hair and dripped down behind his ears, trickling on his back. Daichi decided to run in distaste of the cold, and he found himself grabbing the handle and yanking the door open.

 _I am now in the mouth of the giant_ , Daichi thought to himself as he walked inside.

 

After the tinkling doorbell, the person behind the counter looked up. The owner set his elbows on the counter, resting his head in his hands. Daichi was surprised on the appearance of his supposed rival.

 

 _That's the owner? I was expecting someone more…_ Daichi’s eyes wandered around the dainty boutique-like store, searching for the right words _..bubbly… and energetic..._

 

The rival was a young man around Daichi’s age. With somewhat fashionable, messy hair, catlike, scheming eyes, and a pure ebony apron, he seemed out of place in the lighthearted shop. His slender frame did not look fit for pounding the wits out of dough, and Daichi wondered how his competition could work with half of his hair in his face. Although the owner was a “Cool Cat” himself, his eyes gave off a mischievous look that screamed _competition._

He ran a hand through his messy hair, and he gave a little smile. Unlike his eyes, his smile was friendly, and Daichi oddly felt at ease.

 

“Nice weather, isn't it?” His voice kind of reminded Daichi of a cat, low and lazy, and the bakery’s title began to make more sense.

 

“You could say that.” Daichi still felt cold, and just smelling the warm shop made him yearn for heat. The owner’s smile grew, and he went on,

“You're Sawamura Daichi, right? The owner of _Sweet Buns_?”

 

Daichi tensed up, raising an eyebrow. He had never been inside _Cool Cat_ before, and it was suspicious on how this guy knew his name. Daichi did not remember seeing him in the store.

“Yeah, I mean, yes.” He remembered to stay professional, not wanting to ruin his idea of getting flour. Still, speaking to the owner was a lot harder in practice rather than thought. Maybe because of how white his teeth were, or how he wore chipped nail polish, or how his almost smirk was rather distracting...

 

“I'm Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou. If you haven't guessed, I'm the owner of _Cool Cat Cakes_.”

He pointed to the bright pink pin on his apron. “Where we strive for _purrfection_!”

 

 _Great. Now there's puns._ Daichi thought, but so far, that only seemed to be Kuroo’s downside. He seemed like an open guy, a fairly attractive guy, if Daichi thought enough. Daichi shook the thoughts out of his head. _C’mon, focus on getting flour!_

After giving Kuroo a blank stare, he replied,

“Pleasure to meet you, Kuroo. I came here because I needed some flour. May I have some?”

 

Kuroo’s eyebrows raised slightly, and with not a single thought, he answered,

“No.”

“Why?” His words came out faster than Daichi thought, but he was in desperation. _Then again_ , Daichi thought, _we just met. I should be a little more nice._

“Hmm, I feel there should be a better system, y’know? We have to be fair with each other, as I don't exactly see the benefit on my side. I know it sounds selfish, but I don't know what you're doing with my flour. You could be spiking it for all I know, even though you seem like a nice guy.”

 

“I assure you that I'm not spiking the flour,” Daichi wondered if he ever has to use a line like that again, “and I have a deadline for a wedding cake. I need flour for the cake. If I don't make the cake, there will be a very unhappy couple.”

 

Kuroo nodded in understanding. “And there will be a very unhappy Daichi.”

“Right. And as much as I want to go buy some flour, I can't. The weather is hell, and the stores are closed right now. I know that I sound very desperate right now, but this is a very big job for me.”

After an awkward pause of narrow amber eyes meeting pleading brown eyes, Kuroo broke the silence with a,

“Alright. How about I give you the flour, and in return, I can decorate the cake?”

“What?” Daichi’s eyes widened. “Why do you want to do that?”

 

Kuroo leaned back in his chair to stretch his arms into the air. “I've been feeling bored with the lack of action around my store.”

 _Yeah, “lack of action” alright,_ Daichi scoffed, thinking about the lines of people snaking all throughout town.

“Also, this is my potential big moment. I'd want to share my art for people to see and eventually eat.” Kuroo’s eyebrows flicked up as he responded, “So, deal or no deal?”

Although Daichi has just met Kuroo, Kuroo’s talent shone through his cakes dripping with candied jewels and lacy fondue. Kuroo could help spice up the cake; it would be a perfect combination of flavor and esthetics.

 

“Deal. You'll start tomorrow, _Cool Cat_.” Daichi grinned warmly as he took Kuroo’s hand into his for a purely professional handshake.

 

“See you then, _Sweet Buns._ ” Daichi lifted an eyebrow, and Kuroo’s face flushed at his blunder, “Ah, that doesn't have quite the same touch as _Cool Cat.”_

  
Daichi laughed heartily, his eyes crinkling up slightly,and Kuroo could not help but to join. After a proper goodbye, he watched Daichi huddle back out into the rain. The smile lingered on his rosy face as he shut off the lights, closing the shop for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroo sauntered into Daichi’s shop, meeting the smell of freshly baked bread and sawdust. It was an odd concoction, but the smell felt very homely and comforting, and Kuroo threw himself into a nearby chair, not forgetting to set the flour box upon the table. The chair creaked under Kuroo, which slightly offended him, but he admired the intricate grooves and patterns on the wooden tables and chairs. While Kuro’s shop was more into pastels and youthful, Daichi’s shop was earthy and olden. It matched Daichi’s personality well: mature, calm, yet ever so inviting. Daichi ambled into view, throwing a rag over his shoulder. He donned a dirty blue apron over a long sleeved sweater, complete with cargo shorts and sandals.

 

“Nice outfit.” Kuroo commented with a chuckle. 

 

“Thanks. I wasn't expecting you to grade me on my fashion choices.” He replied. Daichi glanced at the flour box, and he gestured to it, “Oh, thank you for the flour box! May I?”Kuroo nodded, and Daichi gave a quick smile before heading towards the back of the shop again, “Please wait. I'll get the kitchen ready.”

 

Kuroo waited patiently, listening to the ticks of the looming grandfather clock in the corner. Before long, Kuroo heard a, “You can come back. All of the supplies are out and ready.”

He headed towards the back of the store and turned into the kitchen. 

 

As Kuroo opened the door an unexpected little gasp escaped from within him. He gazed at the large stoves that were shining against the wall, and the multiple cabinets and drawers that must have held the secrets to the delicious flavors. An apron rack stood over the line of stoves, holding a frilly pink apron. Among the many counters, a blender was set out by a plastic bowl with traces of batter inside. Steel refrigerators lined the wall, and a door to the pantry sat by the last fridge in line. In the middle was a gigantic, pristine white counter, perfect for setting ingredients and starting to work on cooking treats. On the counter was a humongous cake in simple white frosting. It was the perfect canvas for Kuroo to work on, set with Kuroo’s tools of frosting tubes and fondant. 

_ Daichi is very prepared, _ Kuroo thought to himself as he reached towards the tubes.

 

“Put an apron on, and please wash your hands.” Daichi was busy getting cake out of the oven, his back facing Kuroo, but he could easily tell Kuroo’s movements. Kuroo pouted, and he set off to wash his hands. He personally thought that the frilly apron made him look pretty, but Daichi snickered when Kuroo strutted around the kitchen. 

“Nice outfit.” Daichi resumed taking the cake out. Kuroo flipped his hair out of his eyes, and he waited for Daichi to finish. While he was at it, Kuroo studied Daichi’s legs. They were the perfect in between of rangy and robust, and Kuroo could tell that those thighs could kill. His tree-like calves rivaled Kuroo’s lanky legs. It was no wonder why Daichi's shop was called Sweet Buns.

Muscular and tanned, Daichi would have made a perfect sportsman. All of a sudden, Kuroo’s neck began to sweat.

 

_ Kuroo, this is not the time to think about Thighchi, I mean, Daichi. Think of frosting. Think of memes. Think of anything other than those rugby player legs!  _ Kuroo berated himself, and he bit his lip as a small warning to his actions.

“Alright! I stuck a dowel in that one.” Daichi’s voice snapped Kuroo out of his thoughts, and Kuroo followed Daichi’s finger to the previous cake. “And I finished frosting this new cake! Now, it's your turn to shine. You think you can do it?"

“Ha! Piece of cake!” Kuroo stood triumphantly as Daichi groaned. He managed a confident smile, but inside, his insides felt tied up. He did not want to mess up any design, especially with distractions and anxiety over the entire project.

_ Okay. Cool Cat, you got this. Do it for the thighs. _

Kuroo picked up a sky blue tube, and he examined the tip.

 

“What's the theme of the wedding?” He questioned. Daichi scratched his brown head.

 

“It's that little rhyme. Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. I have some old ribbons given from the bride.”

Kuroo thought about his plan of action, saying,

“Well, I'm guessing that the something new is the flavor…”

“It's a blueberry vanilla marble.” Daichi interrupted, itching a spot behind his ear.

“So that's covered. Now, let me see...”

Without any notice, Kuroo ran towards throw try door. Daichi raised a slight objection, but he relaxed once Kuroo promised to handle his goodies with care.

“I'm not going to steal anything. Not,” Kuroo brought out his best  _ Mr. Krabs  _ impression, “ _ yer secret formuler!” _ After searching around, Kuroo asked, “Do you have any flowers? They don't have to be edible.”

Daichi raised a finger, signaling a  _ one moment _ , and he went back out to the bakery. Minutes later, he arrived with three sunflowers.

 

“This is a part of the groom’s bouquet. He gave it to me for safe keeping. Still, I guess we have to  _ borrow _ it.” He set them by the working confectioner. After the flowers, Kuroo pulled up a stool and began to work.

 

He brought some of the faux pearls from his own shop, but he decided to use those later. Meticulously, he measured the bottom of the cakes for the placement of the old ribbon.

“Scissors.” Kuroo ordered, sounding like a working surgeon. Daichi obeyed, running off and handing him a pair. Kuroo cut the ribbon to his desired length, and he began to work.

 

Daichi did not want to pressure Kuroo, but he still watched as Kuroo flawlessly lined the bottom of the cake with the ribbon. The silvery ribbon complimented the stark background of the cake. Using the scissors, Kuroo created a foundant tube, in which he used to frost tiny details of lace.

“Something blue.” He muttered under his breath, not even blinking as he decorated. As Kuroo focused precisely on the cake, Daichi could not keep his eyes off of Kuroo.

 

It was truly admirable on how Kuroo seemed to be lost into his work, how his words melted away after every painstakingly detailed frost. Daichi watched how Kuroo’s light eyes flickered slightly like the soft beam of fireflies. Noticing how dry his mouth was getting, Kuroo wet his pink lips, and Daichi audibly gulped. It was not every day that Daichi had an alluring man frost his cakes.

 

“I know that I'm hot,” Kuroo mumbled, not even breaking eye contact with the cake. “but can you at least talk to me? I'm feeling a little distracted when you're looking at me like that.”

 

“Oh, sorry, sorry.” Daichi felt his face grow hot, and he looked away. Moving onto a new topic, he asked, “I know this sounds weird, but how did you know my name before officially meeting me?”

“I sent one of my friends to check out your place. You probably remember him. He looks like an owl, has grey and black hair, probably needs to be on a leash. That's Bokuto. He's my bro.” Kuroo explained nonchalantly, huffing a stray hair strand out of his way. When Daichi thought about it, he remembered giving a croissant to a young man with Bokuto’s features: lamp-like eyes and salt-and-pepper locks. To Daichi, Bokuto reminded him of a child who was on a bit of a sugar high.Only now he realized that the man was Kuroo’s friend.

“Why did you send him?”

“I wanted to see what my  _ competition  _ was. All he said was that the food was good and the “guy behind the counter” reminded him of his dad, for some weird reason.”

 

Daichi slightly frowned, not wanting to be a fatherly figure at such a young age.

“Only now do I see that you're not as bad as I thought. Hell, you're as sweet as the  _ Sweet Buns _ .”

Kuroo could not believe those words were coming out of his mouth, so he waited to see their impact.

 

Feeling more like the blushing bride than the wedding cake baker, Daichi stuttered out a, “That's nice.” He cleared his throat and continued, “You're not as bad, too. You have a lot of talent. Whenever I pass your shop, I never fail to stop to look.”

Kuroo’s right cheek twitched; his only movement throughout the conversation.

 

“T-Thanks.” The decorator continued on, ignoring the quickening beats of his heart. He did not want to say anymore. Wanting to change the subject, he asked the latter baker,

“So, why did you become a baker?

Daichi glanced round the kitchen, and he ran a hand through his cropped locks.

“Well, my dad gave me this place. When he was my age, my grandpa handed him the place, and when grandpa was his age, his dad handed it down and so forth. It's been a family business. Plus,” He could not help a little smile. “I like baking. I guess it's simple as that.”

 

Kuroo paused for a brief moment, then turned to look at Daichi. He gave a quick nod.

“I guess you could say the same for me.” He responded, “I have always like drawing and being artistic, and the cake has become a new canvas. I mean, my family isn't into baking and all, but I've branched off of that interest.”

Daichi nodded back, folding his toned arms. The veins carving in the arms were like the tracing designs of the cake, and Kuroo found himself staring at them to be rather disappointing for the situation at hand.

 

“It's good that you have, I mean, the world has another talented decorator at hand!” Daichi cheered, his dimpled cheeks lifting. Kuroo could not help the annoying flush that spread across his cheeks, so the “Cool Cat” replied back suavely,

“And now the world has another talented baker at hand, too.”

Daichi looked down and smiled at the ground. He glanced back up, and he replied,

“With your decorating and my baking, we can make beautiful cake together.”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow and joked, “Is that a euphemism for something?”

Now Daichi was turning different shades of red. He laughed awkwardly, saying,

“Well, I guess it's up for interpretation.”

 

Kuroo had laughed along, and then he thought harder about that comment. All of a sudden, he felt like something struck his chest.

_ Is Daichi… potentially interested in me? _ His narrow eyes widened, and he slowly gulped.

 

“Ah, um, uh, so what do you like to do a-a part from baking?” Kuroo asked with a slight stammer. His poor heart was still in shock from the head of Cupid’s arrow.

“Well, not much. I exercise, and I sometimes go into town to meet my friends. Since it's the summer, I often go up here to work at the shop.” Daichi rubbed the back of his head. “How about you?”

“Usually, I call my friend Kenma and talk to him. He lives in Tokyo, so sometimes I drive over and play video games with him. Or Bokuto comes over, and we spend a day going around the different shops. So I guess I hang with friends.”

Kuroo finished the final touch on the last cake. The two have been talking for so long that Kuroo did not realize the work he has accomplished. He set on putting the pearls in the right places of the cake. The decorations astounding, matching the old wedding rhyme with its new use of olden designs.

 

“Can I help?” Daichi offered.

“Yeah, just press the pearls just above the ribbon.” Kuroo dropped some pearls in Daichi’s hand. “Just make sure that they are in the right place. They can't be too low,” By instinct, Kuroo took Daichi’s hand and lead it to an empty space. Daichi would usually politely remind that he could do a simple task, but he was so dumbfounded by the light blue lace that Kuroo had managed to have done in such a short time. His hand moved to gently stick a pearl above the silken ribbon. Kuroo let go of his hand, and Daichi let go of a breath. “Got it?”

 

“I'm not sure. I'm afraid I might stick it in too much.” Daichi did not really think that, but he wanted another excuse for Kuroo to touch his hand. Even if it sounded cheesy, when Kuroo touched his hand, Daichi almost felt magical. It was like having a young adolescent crush all over again, but he was certain that the decorator was just a friendly guy.  As much as he wanted to think that Kuroo was making a move, Daichi knew he had to be realistic.

 

Kuroo lifted it up again, and as they stuck in a pearl, Kuroo murmured softly,

“See? Like that, gently.”

“Your hand is kind of sweaty.” Daichi knew that was a stupid thing to say at a time like this.

_ Well, it's not every day that a hot baker gets to hold your hand!  _ Kuroo thought to himself. 

“I think now you know what to do.” Kuroo moved to the other side of the cake and began to work.

 

The pearls were absolute hell to put in one by one, but at the end, it was worth it. After trimming and placing the sunflowers on the cake, the two boys stood back to admire their work.

“Huh.” Daichi tilted his head whilst examining the cake. “With you, work goes faster and more efficiently.”

“Well, what can I say?” Kuroo dusted his hands. “Two hands are better than one.”

Kuroo gave Daichi a sly grin before briefing adjusting one of the sunflowers. 

 

“Hey. Thanks.” Daichi said to the back of Kuroo’s head. Kuroo turned around, pushing his bed head back with a hand. 

“Hey, I’ll decorate cakes anytime, just as long as you'll help me make up new flavors.” Kuroo’s face lifted into a proper grin, not one of his trademark “Cool Cat” smirks. Daichi felt like he had to clutch at his chest, but the baker felt like that would have been overreacting. Still, he wanted to see more smiles like that.

“No, it's not just that. I mean, thanks for helping me out even if we are competition.” Daichi nervously rubbed the back of his head, looking away. 

“We can still hang if we are ‘rivals’. Let's have some friendly competition.”

Daichi grinned, and he nodded his head. 

“Alright. So, I'll see you at the wedding tomorrow.”

Kuroo stopped, his head cocked to the side and his face a confused expression,

“Wedding? Wait, I'm not invited.”

“I can say that you're my partner,” Daichi also added for clarification, “my business partner. Besides, without your skills, I wouldn't have this cake!”

“I dunno, Daichi…”

“Please, Kuroo? You deserve your credit.” Kuroo found it hard to fight Daichi’s round puppy eyes. He pressed his lips together, and in defeat, he responded,

“Alright. I'll go.” 

Daichi flashed his white teeth broadly, and he gave Kuroo a hearty handshake.

 

“Pleasure doing business with you,  _ Sweet Buns _ .” Kuroo snickered slightly, not caring if  _ that  _ sounded like a euphemism.

“Pleasure doing business, partner.” 

 

_ Partner. Partner! Partner?  _ Kuroo knew that after Daichi said that, there was no way he would not away now. Even if it was of a joking sort, Kuroo knew that in some way, the captivating Daichi took some sort of interest into Kuroo. 

 

Daichi smirked, quietly relishing in how easy he can get Kuroo to blush.

Before leaving, Kuroo grabbed his box of flour.

 

_ I should thank this box,  _ he said as he walked out into the sunshine,  _ since because of this, I get to meet a guy like Daichi. _

 

_ “ _ Thanks, flour box.” He patted the box in a friendly manner, not noticing the strange looks from the pedestrians around him.


	3. Chapter 3

As Kuroo met Daichi again at the wedding, his breath was taken away over how dapper Daichi looked in a suit. Since Kuroo thought Daichi looked hot when the latter was dressed like a dad, seeing him formally dressed was a pleasant sight. Daichi also admired how Kuroo manage to choose the right suit, an ebony ensemble complete with a red bow tie for a splash of color.

“You look nice.” They both simultaneously complimented, and each smiled a thanks.

 

When they were at the wedding, they were met with a (thankfully) ecstatic bride and an over fully thankful groom. None of them minded that Kuroo took some of their flowers, and the people loved the intermingling taste and magnificent icing of the cake. The cake was ravished in minutes, and Daichi and Kuroo shared an enthusiastic high five. 

 

During the reception, the overjoyed bride not only gave Daichi a huge paycheck, but she gave him a big hug.

 

“This cake is wonderful! It perfectly completed this dream worthy wedding!” She had told him. Daichi patted her back, and he gently ushered her off towards her new husband, who was as equally as happy as her. Kuroo’s heart warmed as Daichi gave the couple a simple smile and wave. 

As he looked at the paycheck, Daichi felt a pang of guilt. His stomach felt quest as he thought,

_ I used Kuroo to get a paycheck. He doesn't deserve not getting anything in return. _

 

_ “ _ Kuroo, we should split this check.” Daichi suggested, looking towards his loafers. “I-I don't want to take all the credit. You're the one who topped off my work.”

Kuroo’s lips puckered as his eyebrows raised. He glanced at the paycheck offered to him, and he shook his head.

 

“I don't want a paycheck from you. It's your money.” Kuroo refused, gently pushing it down.

“But can I still pay you back?”

Tapping his foot, Kuroo drummed his chin in thought. After a brief second, he offered,

“How about you pay me back with a date?”

 

Daichi’s body was petrified. Kuroo, although the appearing confident, was internally working into overdrive. He wondered if this offer was too risky, or if it was too out there.

_ Still, it was worth the shot. I hope he doesn't die of shock or anything. Hey, new pun:  _ **_die_ ** _ chi. Ha ha ha!   _ Kuroo’s thoughts made him smile as Daichi wrung the back of his neck.

 

“Yes! I mean, um, yeah sure.” Daichi tried to play as casual as he could, but it was hard when his fine-looking crush actually answered his feelings.

Kuroo handed him a card, “That's my number.

I wrote it on the back. I wasn't sure if you'd go out with me yet, but I wrote it just in case.”

“Oh-okay.” Daichi’s fingers trembled as he slipped the card into his breast pocket.

_ Damn it, Daichi! Don't freak out now!  _ He berated himself.

After an ill-put silence, the two looked out over to the dancing couples. Daichi had a idea, although the he felt that it was a little childish.

 

“Kuroo.” Kuroo turned towards Daichi. Daichi was waiting like Prince Charming, with a hand out and a wavering smile as graceful as moonlight. “May I have this dance?”

Kuroo covered his mouth briefly, attempting to cover up his blushing face as laughter, and with as much faux seriousness, replied, “Lead the way.”

 

With hand in hand, the two danced the night away, knowing that from here, the story will only get sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for Memesandtea because they have been a wonderful friend and deserve as much love as they can! (I got a little overboard with this work oops (^｡^))
> 
> Constructive criticism is highly appreciated!


End file.
